Something's Gotta Give
by R4cing
Summary: Collection of OneShots... rated M because or sm...fluff. Okay the first OneShot is up. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything nasty with this pairing, I ship it to much. But anyway here you go read and reveiw. And tell me what you want next.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So this is my first fic on this website so please be nice. Ok so the types of fics that I write aren't to everyone's taste so if it's not your cup of tea just don't drink it. Ok so this chapter isn't really a chapter... more of a prologue and a voting thing.**

**Ok so here is the actual time setting of the story:**

Septimus: 16

**So figure out the other ages from there.**

**Ok so yeah whatever I like writing unusual pairings just to write them... or 'kinky' pairings as some people call them. Now I will probably do Beetle/Jenna... blah blah blah if people want me to but remember it will be proper smut and stuff so if you don't think that's what they would do then just don't read it (by the way I'm not always this grumpy but I'm really cold because I left the window in my room open and I've only just put the radiator on so it's not warm yet)**

**Ok so the first 'proper' chapter that I want to do is gonna be really weird pairing and I asked lots of my friends for what they think and I've now made a list of what they thought and then you guys get to vote and choose what you want. Ok so here are your choices:**

**Jenna/Nicko **

**Septimus/Marcia (teehee I really want to write this... I mean who doesn't love student/teacher? )**

**Septimus/Beetle **

**Silas/Marcia (not really sure I want to write this... requested by my friends Jess)**

**Wolf Boy/Septimus**

**Ok so I narrowed down the list a little but anyway leave a review and tell me what you want. **

**Thanks.**


	2. SeptimusMarcia

**Okay here's the first one shot and I've done Sep/Marcia. Okay bit of a warning this is going to get... um... messy and therefore if you don't like this sort of thing or think this pairing is so totally unbelievably wrong then well don't read it then flame me. Flaming is not cool, literally. **

**Also sorry it has taken me so long to update... my internet died, then my internet worked but I couldn't be bothered (epic fail right?) and there in, my good people, lies the reason that I didn't post. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Septimus Heap... just my own thoughts**

"I swear those heads couldn't be more creepy" said Jenna

"You can say that again" chuckled Beetle

"Alright then, I swear those heads couldn't be more creepy"

Jenna and Beetle were strolling down the Long Walk, staring at a collection of shrunken heads that Jenna's father Milo had brought back from one of his voyages. "Not much of a present if I can't stand the sight of them", laughed Jenna.

"I'm sure he meant well", replied Beetle

Jenna grimaced but made no further comments. They were almost at the end of Long walk when a familiar figure stepped out in front of them.

"Sep!" exclaimed Jenna, "why on earth where you hiding there?"

"Nice to see you too Jen" replied Septimus, "Oh hello Beetle"

"Hi Sep" glad to see his friend, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages"

"Same. Marcia has only increased the amount of work that I have to do; I barely get any time off anymore"

"Well, it's good that you decided to spend it with us" said Jenna

They continued walking down through the Palace gardens, occasionally stopping and making a comment about how the new contraption that Silas had bought did a much better job of cutting the grass than those horrid lawn lizards ever did. They had just begun talking about the amount of sweets that they could buy down in Ma Custards with their pocket money. When they caught sight of Hildegard running towards them, she reached them, out of breath.

"Hildegard what on earth is the matter?" asked Jenna

"Message... for.... Septimus Heap" she panted

"What?" asked Septimus, "What is it?"

"Madam Overstrand instructed me to give you this", and she handed him a note.

Septimus unfolded it, looking around at Jenna and Beetle who were glancing at him with worried expressions. Septimus read the note through and turned to Hildegard, "You can go now"

Hildegard looked slightly offended but requested Septimus' wishes and walked back up the path towards the gate.

"Sep, that was so rude of you" said Jenna, annoyed

"Read this" replied Septimus coldly and he thrust the note at her.

_Septimus_

_I appreciate the fact that it is you day off, and that you do not get to spend much time with your family but I would like to see you in my study at 2:30 this afternoon. This not be convenient but it is important._

_Marcia_

Jenna finished reading the note and looked up at Septimus, "Well I'm sure that it's important"

"When is it not?" asked Septimus, "I swear she does this deliberately, she always sends mysterious notes when she wants to see me. I mean if it was that important she could come and find me herself"

Jenna and Beetle sighed in unison. It was true, most of the time that Septimus was away from the tower something always happened that sent him running back there. Jena knew that her mother was getting tired of this and was planning to visit Marcia and tell her exactly what she thought.

"Well I suppose I'd better go" sighed Septimus

"But it's only" Beetle checked his timepiece, "one forty five, you'll be really early"

"Well if it is important then she won't mind telling me bit sooner will she", and with that Septimus set off towards the Wizard Tower at a quick pace.

"He shouldn't mess with Marcia; I hope he doesn't have a fight with her he'll only end up getting hurt" said Jenna

"Marcia would never hurt Sep, she may get angry but I can't imagine Sep and Marcia actually having it out with each other"

"Yeah, I'm being silly" replied Jenna

"Nothing you say could be silly" replied Beetle softly

Meanwhile, Septimus arrived at the Wizard Tower. He sighed he was early, incredibly early.

He muttered the password to the doors and they obediently swung open, he walked into the hallway and the familiar message 'Welcome, apprentice' materialised on the floor. Septimus climbed onto the stairs and began the ascent to the top of the tower. Various Wizards said hello to him as the stairs took him higher and higher, but he paid them little attention. Septimus reached the top and upon recognising him the purple door to the top apartment swung open. Septimus looked at the time one fifty five; Septimus groaned he had another half an hour to wait around doing nothing. Now that he thought about it, he felt quite bad for the way that he had acted towards Jenna and Beetle. They had only tried to be helpful and now he was stuck up here with nothing to do, when he could have stayed and walked with them for another twenty minutes. As Septimus was debating running back to the Palace he heard a strange noise. Intrigued Septimus got to his feet and stood motionless. After a few seconds he heard it again, but louder this time.

After a few more minutes Septimus decided that the noise was defiantly coming from Marcia's room. A little nervous, he moved towards the door which was slightly ajar and look inside.

What he saw completely shocked him. Marcia was lying on her bed, completely naked. He took a few seconds for him to register what he was seeing, and although he knew that he shouldn't be watching this he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. One of her hands was caressing her breasts and the other was... Septimus let out a soft whimper, which luckily Marcia didn't hear. As Septimus continued to watch her, he felt a strange ache spreading from his stomach downwards. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling but he felt uncomfortable none the less. And the thing that scared him that most was the fact that he wanted nothing more than to go over to her and run his hands all over her, he wanted to feel the warmth of her body beneath him. To hear her crying out for him to do... what? Septimus knew that he couldn't just stand there. He quickly retreated from the doorway his mind racing. He knew that if he didn't go to the meeting then she would get cross and know that something was wrong. He would simply have to pretend like nothing had happened and get through his meeting with her and then decide what to do next.

Septimus headed up to Marcia's study and hurried over her desk. He sat down gingerly on the green chair that sat closest to the door. He stared out of the window; there was a beautiful view from the study. He gazed around at all the bookshelves and cabinets; he then checked the timepiece on Marcia's desk. Two twenty. So he sat, and waited.

* * *

Just before two thirty Marcia entered her study. A look of surprise spread across her facial features when she saw the Septimus was already there.

"Septimus" said Marcia, politely in greeting

Septimus jumped to his feet and quickly looked round at her.

"Good afternoon Marcia" Septimus replied, far to courteously

Marcia walked over to her desk and sat down behind it. Septimus jumped slightly when she walked past him.

"Septimus... Are you alright?" asked Marcia

"Fine" replied Septimus, a little too quickly

Marcia reached over and put her hand on Septimus' arm, in a companionable way. Septimus recoiled as if bitten.

"Septimus, what on earth is the matter with you?" Marcia demanded angrily

"Nothing I –" started Septimus

But Marcia cut him off, "You saw me didn't you"

The anger had completely drained from her voice, but was replaced by something else.

"I... I erm –"

Marcia walked around the desk, and slowly walked towards where he sat. Septimus leaned back in his chair, and as much as he tried not to look his eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts. Marcia put one of her fingers in her mouth and tilted her head to one side, "Mmmm we are naughty aren't we... watching things that we're not supposed to" Marcia giggled

This unnerved Septimus greatly, Marcia never giggled. Ever. Septimus was completely lost for words.

"Did you like it?" Marcia asked

Septimus' immediate reaction was to say yes, but instead he gritted his teeth, "No"

"I can tell that you did... or you wouldn't be reacting this way now"

Marcia moved even closer to him. Septimus stared up at her from his chair, his heart racing and his breathing growing faster. Marcia lowered herself onto his lap. Septimus gasped, unsure of what to do. An inner battle was raging inside him; on the one hand he knew that he should push her off him and demand that she explain herself. But a one part of him didn't want her to get off, that part of him wanted her to do whatever she was going to do with him. Marcia moved her hips against his and he let out a loud moan. Marcia began to undo the lacing on the back of her dress; she slipped it off her shoulders and undid the catch at the back. She cast her dress away from her and returned her attention to Septimus. Septimus stared at Marcia's body, and all he could think about was what was underneath lacy bra.

"Get off me" said Septimus, trying to make it sound like he was more sure than he was.

"Awww, you know you don't want me to" replied Marcia

"Yes I do, now get your clothes back on and get off me"

Marcia ignored him and slowly moved her hand downwards so that it was resting on Septimus' groin. Septimus had never been more aware of how thin the fabric of his tunic was. Marcia slowly began to rub him. Septimus groaned loudly. Septimus felt himself growing hard; he hated the fact that she had manipulated him so easily. It proved that he was weak and couldn't control himself.

Marcia giggled again, "Good boy. Get hard for me"

Marcia began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, Septimus felt himself stir. Immediately his face flushed. He could tell that she had noticed. Marcia moved her lips up to his ear, he could feel her cool breath and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Good boy. Get hard for me" she whispered

Septimus whined, and Marcia continued kiss down his neck. Her left hand still rested on his crotch. Septimus had, had enough. He needed to get away whilst he still had the willpower to do so.

"Get off me you perverted bitch" the moment after Septimus said this he wished he hadn't, it hadn't even been what he was thinking.

Suddenly he felt a stinging blow across his cheek. Marcia had slapped him. Septimus slowly turned his head around so as to look at her. She looked fuming. He didn't think he had ever seen Marcia this angry. And he had seen her cross on many occasions.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again... understand?" Marcia raged

Septimus nodded weakly, he had seen Marcia act forcefully so as to get her way but this was completely different. But just as quickly as it had come her temper vanished, and she began to trail kisses down his neck again. Her hand had begun to rub him now, Septimus was caught between the desire to get out and run away from her as fast as possible, but also there was a part of him that didn't want her to stop. He needed to get out. Fast.

Septimus forcefully pushed Marcia from his lap, she had to act quickly and catch herself to avoid breaking anything. Septimus leapt up and began towards the door. He had almost reached it when he heard Marcia click her fingers. The door had been Magykally Barred.

"Open the door. Now" said Septimus, his voice shaking

"And what if I don't?" Marcia said playfully

"I don't want to play your games Marcia. Open the door now"

Marcia climbed to her feet, "No"

"Open the god damn door!" yelled Septimus

"I know you want me" stated Marcia

"Get it into your head. I do not want to have sex with you. Okay? Not now, not ever"

"Now, now" replied Marcia, "we both know that's not true"

Septimus growled, Marcia was moving closer to him now. He pressed his back against the wall.

"Come now Septimus, I know that –"

Septimus cut her off by slamming her against the bookcase next to the door, "Open the god damned door!"

"Feisty aren't we" giggled Marcia

Septimus was panting so hard he could barely speak, "Listen you fucking whore –"

"I told you never to speak to me in that way again!" shouted Marcia, and with a flick of her wrist Septimus was thrown across the room.

"I think I need to teach you some manners", Marcia smiled and conjured ropes out of thin air.

"W-what are you doing?" Septimus asked warily

"Exactly what I said. Teaching you" and with another flick of her wrist she made the ropes wrap round Septimus, securing him firmly to a nearby chair.

"Let me go!" Septimus yelped

"Not just yet"

Marcia slowly walked towards him, noting how his breathing became heavy the closer she got. Maybe I should tease him a little, she thought, make it even harder for him to resist.

Marcia slowly climbed onto his lap and began to remove the top part of his tunic. Septimus groaned quietly as he felt her fingers slide down his chest. Marcia pressed her tongue against his stomach and leisurely licked upwards.

"Stop it" said Septimus

Marcia didn't pay any attention and started to undo his belt. Septimus closed his eyes and looked pressed the back of his head against the chair. Marcia had managed to unfasten his belt and was slowly caressing him. Septimus moaned loudly and began to move his hips in time with Marcia's hand.

"Get off me"

"Septimus this is starting to get, very, boring" sighed Marcia

Septimus was not sure what he was going to do. He had to find some way to escape. Did he really want to escape? Marcia had stopped rubbing him and had begun to take off her bra. Septimus stared. There was nothing else he could do. Marcia looked up at him and leaned forward, her breast bouncing slightly.

"Bite" she giggled

Septimus just stared, unsure of what to do.

"Septimus you are displeasing me, now bite"

Septimus did as he was told; he slowly took Marcia's left breast in his mouth and bit down. Marcia gave a shuddering moan, she ran her hands up and over Septimus' shoulder and dug her nails into his back. Encouraged by this Septimus bit down harder, until he heard her gasp. The taste of something bitter and metallic filled his mouth. Blood. Septimus quickly pulled away, luckily he could see on first glance that it wasn't a deep cut but nevertheless it hurt.

"Ouch" said Marcia after a long pause, "That wasn't very nice"

"I'm so sorry, really Marcia, I didn't mean to. I-I just –" Septimus trailed off

After a long silence Marcia pressed her lips against Septimus'. Without him realising Septimus found himself kissing her back. It became more heated until Marcia began to move her hips against Septimus'. With a flick of her fingers the ropes that bound Septimus vanished leaving him free. Septimus flexed his hands, regaining circulation before runnig his hands down her back and over her hips. Marcia lifted herself off him slightly, before licking her palm and reaching for him. Septimus groaned and bucked his hips involuntarily. Marcia pushed down on him, causing him to cry out. After a few more minutes of teasing Marcia couldn't stand waiting any longer. Patience had never been one of her virtues. Slowly she rubbed the tip of Septimus' cock against her entrance, causing them both to moan loudly. Carefully Septimus pushed himself inside her, it felt incredible. Marcia tilted her head back and a loud moan escaped her lips. Septimus' felt his cock throbbing inside her. Without warning Septimus grabbed Marcia's waist and stood up, Marcia yelped and hurriedly wrapped her legs around Septimus' hips. Still completely inside her Septimus slammed Marcia against the bookcase closest to where he had been tied.

Septimus roughly thrust himself into her and kissed down her neck. A few books from the top shelves fell noisily, but neither of them paid any attention. Septimus began to push himself into her faster and harder, with deeper thrusts. Marcia cried out with pleasure, tangling her fingers in his hair. Septimus' vision began to blur, it felt as if the world shook every time their hips met. He pressed his lips against her neck and closed his eyes. After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only thirty seconds, Septimus felt something change. He heard Marcia's breathing get faster and her skin had become slightly clammy. Septimus' cock was throbbing worse than ever, and instead of feeling a relief of pressure with ever thrust, it only seemed to increase it. Septimus groaned and shoved himself into her faster, then without warning Marcia's body shook violently and she let out a scream, grabbing one shelf of the bookcase with her hands and arching her back. Seconds later Septimus felt the pressure inside him release and he came inside her.

* * *

Both were completely breathless, still wrapped in each other's arms. Septimus was still buried deep inside her; it was then that the realisation began to dawn on him. What had he done? How could he have let himself? This was so wrong he could barely believe that he had willingly participated, but then again he hadn't been thinking straight. All that he had been thinking about was his desire for her; all he had wanted was to be inside her. He looked down at Marcia. She was staring into his face, a smile spread across her full lips. It was then that Septimus realised. She had wanted him to see her earlier, that was the only reason she had asked to meet him. She knew that if she could get him up in her study then she could easily seduce him. She had just needed a lover, a bed mate, because she had too much pride to fall in love and she had grown tired of her fingers not fully satisfying her in a way that a man could.

Marcia looked up at him taking in every detail of his face. It looked more mature that it ever had and yet still impossibly handsome. He looked down at her and their eyes met his green eyes captivated her and held her attention in the same way they had when she had taught him and she felt the same tingle now as she did whenever he looked at her. Was she in love? No, but if there was a thing as being in lust then that's what it was she was in. At that moment his facial features looked like they were made out of stone, he showed no expression, nothing. Marcia was sure that she knew his face as well as she knew her own, but now she was not convinced. There was something so different about him now. He seemed older. Marcia knew nothing would be the same again, not after tonight. But for now she didn't care if she could have him this way then she would, for he made her feel more alive than any other man ever had.

Septimus pulled himself out of her and held until she unwound her legs from around his hips and stood in front of him with her back pressed against the bookcase. She grinned at him, "I think that I might require your 'services' again tonight"

Septimus glared at her, "I didn't want to do this... I didn't mean to, I just –"

"Lost control?" Marcia cut in, "but didn't it feel good, so... right"

"No" Septimus said bluntly, "it was wrong and it will never, ever happen again"

Marcia giggled, "I always get my way in the end... maybe with you it might take more time, but I will get my way"

With that Marcia turned, picked up her clothes and left the room. Septimus was lost for words, still thinking over what had just happened he numbly crossed the room and grabbed his clothes. He dressed slowly, not wanting to encounter Marcia in the hall, and left. He knew he would have to face her, she was still his tutor and he her student. But next time he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself. Now that he knew she was willing his head was full of images of himself slamming her against the wall in his bedroom, there were many tables in the library that he could take her on and all the time he walked slowly to his bedroom he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her.

He sighed and pushed the door to his bedroom open and was shocked by what he saw. Marcia was lying on his bed completely naked looking expectantly at the door. Septimus was completely lost for words.

"Like I said I always get my way"

**Is this to lovey dovey? Would you guys prefer smut to lemons? **

**Reviews are love**

**~Belle**

**P.S Anyone want a sequel or should I move onto I move onto another pairing? Tell me in a review.**


End file.
